just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Mio Akiyama
'Mio Akiyama '''is the bassist of the Light Music Club and their club's band, Afterschool Tea Time. She is also their club's back-up vocalist and lyrics composer. Appearance Mio has a straight, long black hair that reaches until her upper hip and has gray-blue eyes. During their first time together at the beach on one of Tsumugi's family villas, where they were staying to practice with their instruments, she was revealed to be a bit more "busty" than the others (except Tsumugi), to both Yui and Ritsu's dismay, and later on, Azusa's. She also prefers pants over skirts, and sometimes prefers shirts over dresses. She also does prefer wearing sleeveless shirts like tank tops. Mio's height is 160 cm, standing at 5'3" and her weight is 54 kg (119 lb), she also mostly watches her weight to the point where she is jealous of Yui's metabolism as, no matter how much the latter eats, she does not seem to gain any weight. Personality Mio is a very calm, collected and mature character, mostly acting as the most sensible one among her friends within the Light Music Club, as well as acting as the voice of authority at times (mostly in the case if either Ritsu or Yui were to suddenly turn things around into a playful joke, due to their respective immature personalities). Even though this is said, Mio can be prone to freak out from the things she is afraid of which are anything that are gross or pertain gore. Despite being her childhood friend, she can be a tsundere towards her best friend, Ritsu Tainaka, due to the latter's immaturity, but still cares about her at most. Mio is also hypersensitive, rooting from when she was still a child as Ritsu would usually pick on her, examples are from when Ritsu discovered that Mio was a lefty and told everyone in their class about it, causing Mio great embarrassment. She is quite delicate, as merely imagining herself being the center of attention could easily cause her to faint, not wanting any further notice than she already needs. She is still a kind person and warm to others, especially her friends in the club, caring about them as she knows they are important to her. Though she is altogether uninterested in joining a band outside their school, the times she spends in the Light Music Club with her friends is what she enjoys the most, completely devoting herself in the club. She is also quite smart, as she is able to pass all of her exams with flying colors and usually does her studies first before anything else, unless if it is in the case of importance that requires more of her time being spent on something else, and she is even capable of tutoring Yui after she had failed her mid-term exam (due to her paying more attention on practicing on her guitar than studying) and Ritsu herself was revealed to sometimes ask Mio for help with her own studies. Though Mio is the most mature in appearance (and in the way she acts), her personality can also be considered the most child-like: she cries a lot, she's known to be a scaredy-cat, and the lyrics she writes are cute, childish, and 'fluffy' (E.G: ''Fuwa Fuwa Time/Light and Fluffy Time). Mio also has stagefright, which began when she had to do a speech in front of their entire school during Grade School, though Ritsu managed to cheer her on and helped her through it by telling her to imagine that the crowd was just a bunch of gigantic pineapples, where she managed to pull through with her speech. She also displayed this during their first performance later in High School, along with the fact that she had to wear an outfit specifically chosen by Sawako Yamanaka to wear, albeit, by force (along her friends), she was at first shaken after seeing the large crowd in front of her as she was the temporary lead vocalist at this time due to Yui losing her voice after trying to practice the lyrics for their first song, though her friends managed to keep her calm and gave her enough confidence to perform, though finally relieved that she had gotten over her stagefright, she would later trip on a wire as she went over to cheer with her friends, accidentally causing an incident that would traumatise her anew. Though before this, when she was told to take Yui's place as the vocalist for the performance as they were left with no choice, she immediately fainted (she had previously asked Tsumugi to take her place, but was told by her that she could not as she was playing the Keyboard, then later on Ritsu, begging her to take her place, but was told that she was playing the Drums). The reason for Mio choosing a Bass and becoming their band and club's main Bassist is due to her hypersensitivity and the fact that the bass is paid less attention than the guitar during a performance, as the Bass only gives a more hint of rhythm and tone into a music and is quite conspicuous than the guitar, which acts as an "instrument of attention" due to its "rock out loud" presentation. Personal Info Mio is particularly good at all subjects, as she is always among the Top 10 students in all of her grades, therefore, she is not bad at any subject. Her room is also clean and tidy. Chic room with simple decor. Actually Mio wants to decorate her room with cute things, but she does not have any because is self-conscious about them not suiting her and because she does not want to be teased when Ritsu comes over. Mio is also good at sports, she also prefers studying when spending time alone to simple pass the time. Mio also walks each day to school, much like most of everyone. Mio's experience with instruments, specifically her Bass, started back when she was still in Middle School, starting to play it as suggested by Ritsu; she has 3 years of experience. Her dwelling is a single-family detached home. Mio's birthday is January 15 and her zodiac sign is a Capricorn. Mio's family only consists of three family members; her and her parents. Typical household of an office worker. Story be Added... Relationships be Added... Trivia *In the anime, Mio owns a Fender Japan '62 Reissue Jazz Bass in 3-Tone Sunburst which she named "Elizabeth" and is a left handed Bass Guitar, while in the manga, she owns a Fender Precision Bass in 3-Tone Sunburst, which is also a left handed Bass Guitar. **This is mostly due to the fact that Mio is left-handed, and she is usually seen playing her bass with a guitar pick. **The reason behind Mio's bass being named "Elizabeth" is due to Yui, as the pronounciation of "bass" in japan is "besu", as well as the pronounciation of "Elizabeth" in japan is "Erizabesu", though she initially disliked it, she came to like and accept it as time went on, happily calling her bass "Elizabeth" at times. Yui gave it the name "Elizabeth" as a pun for the said pronounciations. *Mio's favorite music genres are jazz and moody instrumental music. *In both the anime and manga of K-On!, Mio was originally the main target of Sawako's cosplay "torture", until Azusa Nakano joined their club. *Mio's favorite food is a Rich Layered Chocolate Cake. **Mio also appears to have a fondness for strawberries, as whenever Tsumugi would bring any sort of sweets with strawberries, she will most often pick them first. *The kanji of Mio's given name (澪) is uncommon and means "waterway" or "channel". The given name "Mio" is usually spelled 美桜 or 美緒, from 美 - mi - "beautiful" combined with 桜 - ou - "cherry blossom" or 緒 - o - "thread". *Her blood type is "B". *Mio seems to be a fan of Lomography, as she is often seen with a camera strongly resembling the Lomo LC-A during After School Tea Time's first summer trip. **This is only shown in the anime, however. *Mio sings all of the ending themes in the anime, despite being the back-up vocalist. **This is in contrast to Yui, who sings all of the opening themes as she is the lead vocalist. **Also, in all of the ending themes, Mio is always holding something; she holds a cane during Don't Say "Lazy", a strawberry in Listen!! and an aerosol spraycan in No, Thank You!. **Coincidentally, the name of the opening themes that Yui sings are all in japanese mixed with english (E.G: Cagayake! GIRLS, GO! GO! MANIAC, Utauyo! MIRACLE and Unmei wa Endless), whereas the name of the ending themes that Mio sings are all in english entirely (Don't Say "Lazy", Listen!!, No, Thank You! and Singing). **Strangely, the opening themes that Yui sings all take place in Sakuragaoka High School, while the ending themes that Mio sings all appear to be in a different place, as if it were a music video. ***There has been a theory on this, suggesting that, after college, the band had gotten successful and was now known throughout Japan and the world, and that Yui had stepped down from being the lead vocalist with Mio taking her place. This could may as well be true, suggesting the fact that the opening themes have the group in Sakuragaoka High School, while the ending themes appear to be an actual music video, due to its "expensive" appearance. *Mio has cosplayed into several different outfits, which are: Category:K-ON! Character